Baiser mortel
by Fumseck
Summary: Le jour,elle doit vivre avec les terribles actes que le vampire qui dort en elle commet la nuit.Vivant en 1673,sa quête d'une vie meilleur se poursuit jusqu'à nos jours.CHAP3 SEXE ET SANG
1. Prologue

**__**

BAISER MORTEL

Bonjour tout le monde!

Ok, j'essaie encore une nouvelle fic, puisque la dernière n'a pas vraiment pognée…lol Celle-ci promet d'être différente des deux autres histoires que j'ai écrite. Bien sûr, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, donc, il va avoir de la romance et du sexe, mais pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est plutot du sang que vous allez voir…enfin, lire. Pas de bain de sang comme tel, mais presque. Ensuite, vous retrouverez nos persos préférés… et mon beau Draco. lol

Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, courage, lisez jusqu'au bout et laissez-moi un tit mot. Le début est un peu long, mais il faut bien que je mette en place mes pions! lol

Bonne lecture!

Fumseck xx

****

PRÉFACE:

« Au cours des derniers siècles, plusieurs jeunes hommes ont été retrouvés, gisant dans leur sang, sans aucune trace du meutrier. Le mystère n'a toujours pas été illucidé. Humaine le jour, son corps devient une arme redoutable la nuit, pour ceux qui s'intéresse de trop près à elle. Sa vengeance prendra-t-elle fin un jour? Sa souffrance s'éténuera-t-elle au fil des décénies? »

Les moments vraiment magiques sont plutôt rares dans une vie. Ces instants où l'on se dit que tout est possible, que rien ne pourra entraver notre bonheur. Jamais. Bien sûr, il y a plusieurs événements qui nous rendent heureux, mais combien d'entres eux restent définitivement incrustée dans notre mémoire? Pour la vie?

Cette histoire débute en l'an 1663, dans la ville de Paris. Cette année-là marquait la deuxième année du règne du Roi Soleil: le jeune Louis XIV. Tout le grattin du pays crevait d'envie de rencontrer ce fameux prodige et d'être invité à l'une de ces fameuses réceptions. Le nouveau monarque était déjà fort apprécié de ses sujets et un bel avenir s'ouvrait devant lui.

L'heure était à la frivolité en cette chaude nuit d'été. Les jeunes amoureux de bonne famille parcouraient les rues, main dans la main, et espéraient secrètement de semer leur chaperon.

La jolie Ophélie et son prétendant, Jacques, avait réussi cet exploit, en se faufilant aux travers des ruelles mal éclairées. Riant aux éclats, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle.

- Tu crois qu'ils ont été entraînés par les gendarmes? hoqueta la jeune femme.

- Je crois plutôt que se sont les gendarmes qui ont suivi leur entraînement avec eux… Cette vieille folle a bien failli m'arracher une oreille lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur ton épaule!

- Mon cher, s'amusa Ophélie, votre charme ne s'en serait qu'accru!

- Riez, dit-il en l'enlaçant, mais je suis certain que vous m'aimez beaucoup plus avec mes deux lobes…

Jacques se pencha vers le beau visage de sa compagne et embrassa chastement ses lèvres rosées. Ophélie rougit violemment et toussota pour cacher son trouble. Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire coquin et ils se remirent en route, marchant tranquillement et profitant de ce rare moment de solitude.

Élégant et rebel à ses heures, Jacques était un homme très prisé par le gente féminine, malgré ses faibles revenus. Ses cheveux long cheveux bruns étaient retenus en une natte sur sa nuque et son corps musclé, mais élançé, attirait l'œil de la première venue. Son sourire ravageur et ses prunelles vertes avaient fait chavirés le cœur de plusieurs damoiselles, mais il s'était pourtant tourné vers la seule qui n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour lui.

Ophélie était de nature rêveuse et, en secret, plutôt fleur bleue. Sa beauté naturelle rendait jalouse la plupart des jeunes femmes de son âge et son regard violet clouait littéralement les hommes sur place. Elle respirait l'honnêteté, la bonté et la grâce. Elle était franchement très intelligente et possédait un charisme extraordinaire, mais n'usait jamais de ses qualités à tord et à travers. Elle savait se montrée discrète lorsqu'il était nécessaire. Plusieurs prétendants s'étaient sentit intimidés par autant de pouvoir chez une femme et avait préféré abandonner la partie, craignant de se voir surpasser par le sexe faible.

Âgée de seize printemps, la jeune femme venait d'une famille aristocratique très proche de la cour royale. Élevée dans les broderies et dans la soie, Ophélie n'avait jamais manqué de rien et son avenir financier était assuré jusqu'à sa mort. Sa mère exigeait qu'elle se drape avec les créations des plus grands couturiers de Paris, qu'elle porte toujours ses bijoux les plus précieux… Bref, qu'elle montre à tout le monde que les « Swan » était une famille riche, de bon goût et qui fréquentaient assiduement les réceptions royales.

Sa pauvre mère aurait probablement eut une attaque si elle l'avait vu à cet instant. Sa coiffure était complètement défaite et sa robe était déchirée à quelques endroits… Mais Ophélie n'avait que faire de sa tignasse de jais bouclée, pendant misérablement dans son dos! À cette seconde précise, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Jacques et sa bouche. Le sourire niais qu'elle aborait n'était pas chose courante chez elle.

Échangeant quelques mots doux et deux ou trois baisers, les amoureux s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un joli parc. Ils prirent place sur un banc en bois et restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes. L'aurore vînt malheureusement les narguer, leur faisant réaliser qu'ils avaient pratiquement passés la nuit dehors.

- Père va m'assassiner! s'exclama Ophélie en bondissant de son siège. Nous n'aurions jamais dû quitter nos chaperons… Nous…

- Mais n'êtes-vous pas heureuse que nous l'ayons fait? questionna doucement Jacques, en la retenant par la main.

- Oui, bien sûr… répondit-elle en rougissant. Mais…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, reprit le bel homme. Je prendrai tout le blâme sur mes épaules et puis…

Il posa un genou à terre et Ophélie se sentit défaillir. Jacques sortit en petit écrin de la poche de sa veste et reprit la main gantée de la jeune femme.

- Si vous acceptez de m'épouser, je ne crois pas qu'il nous en tienne rigueur, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave. Épousez-moi ma douce aimée… Faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre…

- Jacques… Vous me flattée, dit-elle d'une petite voix. J'acceptes…

Sur ses mots, Jacques se releva et passa délicatement un anneau doré autour de l'annulaire gauche de sa bien-aimée. Il la serra doucement contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

À ce moment, Ophélie ne partageait pas du tout les même sentiments que son futur époux.

La jeune femme était aux anges, complèment ennivrée par l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Un désir profond et authentique se lisait dans ses yeux violets.

Pour sa part, Jacques était, effectivement, l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Dans ses bras, il tenait une véritable…

… mine d'or.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le bonheur est parfois éphémère. Il frappe sans crier gare et puis il s'envole l'instant d'après… En revanche, pour certaines personnes, le bonheur est omniprésent et il ne les quitte jamais.

La vie est drôlement faite. Pourtant, nous ne cessons jamais de rechercher ce bonheur et lorsqu'il se présente, nous essayons de le conserver le plus longtemps possible.

En fait, peut-être est-ce nous, qui sommes drôlement faits…

Depuis bientôt un an, Madame Ophélie Mcphalister Swan vivait dans un véritable tourbillon. Malgré la mort soudaine de son père, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'appitoyer sur son sort. Le rythme de vie que lui imposait dorénavant son mari, Jacques Mcphalister, ne le lui permettait pas.

Environ une semaine après la demande en mariage de Jacques, elle se retrouvait devant l'hotel, prête à tout donner à ce jeune don juan. Elle lui donna son cœur et il lui promit mers et mondes. Une année s'était maintenant écoulée et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de quoi que se soit…

Son paternel lui avait tout légué, puisqu'elle était sa seule héritière: sa fortune, ses résidences… Bien sûr, Jacques s'occupait de toute la gestion de son patrimoine et elle n'avait aucun droit, mais il la laissait acheter pratiquement tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sa mère logeait dans leur somptueuse demeure principale, mais elle ne restait jamais en place. Nouvellement veuve, elle profitait d'une liberté dont elle s'était privée depuis longtemps. Elle sortait tôt le matin et ne rentrait qu'à la nuit tombée… Parfois, elle ne dormait tout simplement pas dans sa suite. Ophélie ne lui posait aucune question, craignant de se l'aliéner…en supposant certaines choses qui pourraient lui déplaire.

Les jours s'écoulaient ainsi. Son mari organisait réception par dessus réception et leur cercle d'amis ne cessait d'augmenter. La seule ombre au tableau était les humeurs changeantes de Jacques vis à vis sa femme. Il ne lui imposait rien, mais devenait distant à l'occasion et brutal. Ophélie mettait ce changement sur le compte du travail acharné dans lequel son époux s'était plongé. Elle ne le voyait que le soir, lorsqu'il venait se coucher. Au petit matin, lorsqu'elle s'éveillait, il était déjà partit au bureau.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui avait raconté, pour éviter qu'elle ne pose trop de question. La plupart du temps, M. Mcphalister laissait les guides de ses entreprises à son adjoint et prenait du bon temps… loin des regards. L'argent et le succès lui étaient montés à la tête, bien qu'il n'ait eu qu'à empocher les dollars d'un honnête homme d'affaires après la mort de celui-ci. Il n'avait jouer aucun rôle dans le fleurissement de tous ses commerces et n'en aurait jamais.

N'ayant aucun autre enfant, Jacques savait bien que le vieux Swan laisserait tout à sa fille chérie… Conquérir le cœur de la belle avait été difficile, vu son caractère indépendant. Un sourire et un compliment ne suffisait pas à ce genre de femme brillante, malheureusement. En revanche, prenant son mal en patience et une fois ses cartes bien placées, il n'avait eu qu'à la demander en mariage: obtenant ainsi le contrôle sur tout son héritage à venir.

Ce qui n'avait pas été très long…

Enfin bref, toujours est-il que leur couple n'était pas des plus joyeux, mais Ophélie n'osait faire de reproche à son mari qui travaillait si dur…

Par un bel avant-midi de septembre, la jeune femme de 17 ans sortit faire ses courses hebdomadaires avec son domestique personnel, James, un homme mûr de race noire. Les serviteurs étaients tous des personnes au styles et à l'allure discrète, mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensembles, James et Ophélie agissaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Devant les gens bien sûr, ils cachaient leur complicité et même si James la traitait toujours avec le respect dû à son rang, la jolie lady reconnaissait bien les liens forts de l'amitié. Il était d'ailleur, son seul et véritable ami… à qui elle pouvait tout confier.

Jacques avait pourtant remarqué ce petit manège, même si sa femme agissait normalement avec son serviteur devant lui. Il avait souvent surpris des regards de connivence ou des gestes amicaux entres eux, mais il ne l'avait pas reproché à son épouse, gardant ce secret pour lui. Il persevait tout cela comme un atout qu'il pourrait utiliser pour arriver à ses fins.

Oh oui, et des plans, il en avait ce Jacques.

Enfin bref, à leur retour, James porta tous les paquets jusqu'au perron de l'entrée principale. Ophélie ne lui laissa pas la chance de tous les déposer et de lui ouvrir la porte. Elle prit les devants et tourna elle-même la poignée, adressant un sourire malicieux à son ami.

- Madame, s'indigna-t-il, un voisin pourrait vous voir. Cela nuirait à votre image… et à celle de Monsieur.

- Cher James, dit-elle doucement, l'image que je vois tous les jours dans la glace me suffit amplement. Quant à celle de Monsieur, il faudrait d'abord que j'en ai une de lui qui ne soit pas masquée par la noirceur de notre chambre… Ensuite, les autres pourront en avoir une de lui.

- J'en suis navré madame, répondit-il platement, connaissant le sujet.

- Passons, reprit-elle. Aidez-moi à tout déballer, voulez-vous…

- Je m'en ferais une joie, madame, répliqua James.

- Vous vous contentez de bien peu, se moqua la jeune femme.

James retînt un sourire, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la demeure bien silencieuse. Une étrange atmosphère règnait dans la maison. Les domestiques semblaient avoir disparus et il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs activités quotidiennes. James porta les collis jusqu'à la suite de Madame, suivit de près par celle-ci.

Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Ophélie marqua un temps d'arrêt, bientôt imité par son accolyte. La porte laissait filtrer des sons étouffés provenant de la chambre et bien que la jeune femme soit nouvelle dans le domaine, elle savait reconnaître les bruits que faisaient deux amants…

Une série d'images déferla dans sa jolie tête et elle crût d'abord que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais le regard que lui lança James ne fit rien pour la rassurer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa la porte et entra dans la suite à demie éclairée.

James dut laisser tomber ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, pour retenir Ophélie avant qu'elle frappe le sol. Blanche comme un drap, la jeune femme semblait pétrifiée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Une jeune inconnue rassemblait rapidement tous ses vêtements, pendant que son époux reposait tranquillement dans leur propre lit. Il la dévisageait avec amusement.

- Vous m'aviez dit que votre femme ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant l'après-midi, souffla l'inconnue à Jacques.

- Il semble que cela ne soit pas le cas, retorqua-t-il sans lâcher Ophélie des yeux.

La jolie blonde ne demanda pas son reste et s'éclipsa en vitesse, manqua de percuter James et Ophélie. Celle-ci la reconnut comme étant la fille d'un baron quelconque… Mais pour l'instant, qui était cette femme était le dernier de ses soucis.

- Comment… pourquoi tu… bredouilla-t-elle.

- Belle dame, ne perdez pas votre temps à chercher le pourquoi du comment, répliqua Jacques en se levant. La chose est monnaie courante partout, ma chère. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ici? Pourquoi me priverais-je des charmes de toutes ces jolies femmes qui s'offrent à moi? Simplement pour vos beaux yeux? Ne soyez pas stupide…

- Je ne suis pas stupide, reprit Ophélie avec un peu plus d'assurance et davantage de colère. Je croyais que notre union était différente, voilà tout.

- Mais notre union est différente, ma douce, répondit l'homme avec une voix douceureuse. Elle n'est pas de convenance, elle n'est pas pour vous et elle n'est certainement pas pour vos charmes, aussi attirants soient-ils. Elle n'est pas non plus d'amour. Bref, elle est différente parce qu'elle est simplement pour l'argent. Voilà.

- Comment avez-vous pu, cracha-t-elle. Vous êtes un monstre…

- Et vous, une moins que rien, la coupa-t-il. Depuis le jour où votre père est mort et qu'il vous a tout laisser… Comme je l'avais prévu.

- Comment pouviez-vous savoir que mon père allait mourir quelques temps après notre mariage? demanda Ophélie, les larmes aux yeux. On ne prévoit pas ce genre de chose…

- Ah non? se moqua Jacques, avec méchancetée.

James, qui n'avait pas lâcher la main de son amie, sentit le poul de celle-ci s'accélérer. Elle eut de nouveau une faiblesse et perdit pied. Le domestique la retînt du mieux qu'il put et la remit debout. Ophélie plaqua une main devant sa bouche, sentant son estomac se retourner.

- Donc, poursuivit son époux, n'ayant aucun droit en tant que femme, toute la gestion me revenait et j'avait plein pouvoir sur votre héritage. Comment pouvais-je ne pas saisir cette chance, moi qui vient d'un milieu beaucoup moins aisé que le vôtre? Pensez-y, aucun de vos prétendant ne s'intéressaient uniquement qu'à vous! L'ennui, c'est que vous étiez quasi intouchable et vous ne sembliez pas vous soucier de moi… mais comme toutes les autres, j'ai réussi à m'emparer de votre petit cœur. Je suis navré, mais je vais devoir le briser, maintenant.

- Qu'allez-vous faire? souffla Ophélie, les larmes souillant entièrement son visage à présent.

- Vous mettre à la rue, bien sûr! s'exclama joyeusement Jacques. Je n'ai que faire de vous, maintenant que je me suis bien implanté dans le milieu des affaires. Vous n'êtes qu'un boulet autour de ma cheville et puis, je ne pourrai pas supporter de vous entendre geindre comme vous venez de le faire, chaque fois que je ramènerai une autre femme à la maison.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… Cette demeure est la mienne… bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Tut, tut… Ma chère, rien de tout ceci n'est à vous. Vous n'avez rien. Vous n'êtes rien, acheva Jacques, froidement. Votre mère a déjà plié bagages, sans insister. En fait, je crois que le montant que je lui ai offert pour vous abandonner a fait mouche. Une veuve dans le besoin est facilement corruptible.

- Pourquoi me faites-vous cela, articula faiblement Ophélie. Je ne vous ai rien fait… Pourquoi me priver de tout ce qui était cher à mon cœur?

- Pour mon simple plaisir personnel, répliqua l'homme. Et parce que je n'accepterai jamais qu'une femme me soit supérieur. Vous aviez tout et mon rien… Les rôles sont inversés, dorénavent, et il n'aurait jamais en être autrement.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, pour que vous puissiez vous débarassez de moi ainsi. La loi…

- Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai pas de preuves concrètes, la coupa-t-il. Mais plusieurs des domestiques pourront affirmer que vous et ce James, aviez des rapports impropres à votre rang. Moi-même, je pourrai affirmer avoir eu des soupçons et que je ne pouvais tolérer que ma bien-aimée fornique avec un domestiques… noir par-dessus le marché.

- Vous savez que rien de tout ceci n'est vrai, répondit brutalement James. Monsieur, jamais je n'aurais osé agir de la sorte et Madama également.

- Que vaut la parole d'un respectable homme d'affaires, comparée à celle d'une trainée et d'un domestique noir? s'amusa Jacques. Bien, cessons tout ce bavardage. Ramassée quelques affaires et dégagée de ma propriété. James, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous.

Jacques, qui s'était vêtu depuis longtemps, le bouscula pour sortir de la pièce. Ophélie s'effondra sur son lit et pleura à chaudes larmes durant quelques minutes. James, le cœur serré, lui tapota gentilment le dos et fit lui-même un baluchon pour sa maitresse. Il y mit quelques vêtements pratiques et deux ou trois objets personnels, dont elle ne se passait jamais. Lorsqu'il s'assied près d'elle, Ophélie releva finalement la tête.

- Mon ami, James… Je suis tellement désolée… Comment…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, madame. Je saurai me débrouiller, répondit le domestique. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète. Vous savez bien qu'aucun personne de votre connaissance n'acceptera de vous héberger, vu la façon dont vous vous êtes supposémment comporter… Nous n'aurions jamais dû devenir aussi proches… Je vous considérais pratiquement comme ma petite fille et voyez ce qu'il vous en coûte…

- Je suis… Je m'excuse… Que va-t-il vous arriver…

- Prenez cet argent, madame, lui dit fermement James en lui remettant un petite bourse. Il s'agit de mon salaire du mois. Vous en avez beaucoup plus besoin que moi.

- Je ne peux pas acceptez… bredouilla la jeune femme.

- Je ne vous demandes pas de l'accepter, la coupa son ami. Je vous le donne et c'est tout. Je le mets dans votre sac et ne vous avisez pas de le laisser trainer pour que je le retrouve. Partez avant que Monsieur ne revienne. Dépêchez-vous…

Le vieil homme embrassa son amie sur le front et la poussa jusqu'à la porte de la suite. Il la conduisit en cuisine et la fit sortir par la porte de service.

- Merci… Merci d'avoir été mon ami, James, dit doucement Ophélie, en reniflant.

- Cher enfant, c'est moi qui devrait vous remercier d'avoir été aussi aimable avec un homme de mon statut, répondit James en la serrant contre lui. Partez et ne revenez pas. Refaites votre vie…loin d'ici.

Ophélie resta silencieuse et au bout de quelques minutes, elle quitta la demeure où elle avait vécu toute son enfance et les moments les plus heureux de sa vie.

Et aussi les plus terribles…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les pluies de l'automne rendait les routes impraticable et le temps se faisait de plus en plus froid. Trempée de la tête aux pieds, sa magnifique robe complètement en lambeaux, une jeune femme errait sur les chemins boueux de la France.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Ophélie avait quitté son ancienne vie et elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Sa colère était si intense et sa rancune si grande, qu'elle s'était jurée qu'elle n'aurait de repos que lorsqu'elle se serait vengé de ce monstre qui lui avait servi de mari. Malgré tout, le sentiment qu'elle ressentait le plus violemment était, bien entendu, le chagrin.

Une peine comme il n'était pas permi d'en avoir. Un sentiment de vide si profond, que la jeune femme n'avait plus aucun goût pour la vie. La seule chose qui la retenait de se jeter sous les sabots d'un cheval au galot, était son puissant sentiment de vengeance. Elle ne cessait de remuer des idées noires, des plans de plus en plus cruels contre son époux.

Lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle en avait marre de dormir dehors, elle s'arrêta finalement devant une petite auberge miteuse, située dans un village encore plus pittoresque. Sa vie allait bientôt connaître un nouveau tournant et si elle su ce qui l'attendait derrière la lourde porte de la vieille baraque, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais poussée…

Quoi que…

Ophélie pénétra dans l'auberge et ressentie immédiatement la douce chaleur qui y régnait. Dans l'unique grand pièce, il y avait un immense foyer, plusieurs tables et chaises, ainsi qu'une douzaine de clients attablés autour d'une chope de bière. Le regard vitreux de quelqu'uns se posèrent sur elle, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle remarqua un escalier de bois, grimpant à un deuxième étage. Au moins, il y avait des chambres, supposa la jeune femme. Elle repéra une petite table dans le coin de la salle et s'y dirigea rapidement, tenant son mince baluchon contre elle.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par un gros homme ventru, portant un tablier taché. Il dégageait une odeur pestilentielle, mais Ophélie se dit qu'elle ne devait pas non plus sentir la rose… Elle espérait avidement qu'elle pourrait enfin se laver avec de l'eau chaude.

- Qu'est-ce que j'peux vous servir, ma p'tite dame? grogna l'aubergiste.

- Euh… Je voudrais le potage maison et puis… et une chope de vin… bredouilla-t-elle faiblement. Pourrais-je également vous louer une chambre?

- Faut voir… maugréa l'homme. Vous avez de quoi payer?

- Oui, bien sûr, articula Ophélie.

- Dans ce cas, soyez la bienvenue dans mon humble auberge, se moqua le gros ventru. On a l'air bien loin de chez soi…

- Ça…ça ne vous regarde pas, monsieur… répliqua la jeune femme.

- Ah! Si vous le dites! s'esclaffa-t-il, avec un gros rire gras. Très bien… Je reviens dans quelques minutes…

Lorsqu'il fut disparu de son champ de vision, Ophélie analysa plus en détail les aspects de l'auberge et de sa clientèle. À sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentait aucune répugnance à venir manger et dormir dans cet endroit sordide. Loin d'être le palais de Versailles, l'auberge semblait en ordre et presque propre.

L'aubergiste revînt bientôt avec sa commande et elle avala pratiquement tout le contenu de son assiette en cinq bouchées. Elle but son vin et en commanda un second lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière gouttes. Noyant son désespoir dans l'alcool, elle s'aperçut de la présence d'une autre femme dans la pièce que lorsque celle-ci ne fut plus qu'à un centimètre de son visage. Elle avait encaissé pas loin de sept chope de vin rouge et sa tolérance à la boisson lui faisait défaut. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient les deux seules clientes restantes dans la salle et tenta stupidement de se lever.

La femme se pencha pour la soulever de terre, lorsque'elle chuta de son siège comme une pâte molle. Sa sauveuse semblait lui parler, mais elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Finalement, elle se sentit trainer à travers la salle et dut faire un effort surhumain pour monter les escaliers. Arrivées devant sa chambre, la femme ouvrit la porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Ophélie tituba vers la petite couche et s'effondra dessus. Elle entrouvit un œil et vit l'inconnue s'approcher d'elle. La jeune femme n'entendait aucun son et n'avait pas la force de se relever, ne même de d'aligner deux mots.

Soudainement, une douleur atroce la submergea et elle fut prise de violentes convulsions. Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits, mais n'arriva qu'à ouvrir faiblement les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang et lui arracha un cri muet.

L'inconnue était agenouillée près d'elle et elle lui embrassait la gorge. Seulement, son baiser n'avait rien de doux.

Un épais liquide rouge coulait le long de sa bouche et, telle une sangsue, elle avalait inlassablement cette substance, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ophélie, quand à elle, sentit la vie s'échapper tranquillement de sa personne.

Elle perdit consicence, juste au moment où la femme se relevait, le visage ruisselant de son sang…

…Ses yeux verts figés par l'effroi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Voilà, ceci marque la fin de mon premier chapitre pour cette fic, considéré comme le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. J'ai hâte de mettre la suite… je sens que vous allez aimer! enfin…j'espère…


	2. Un autre monde

****

CHAPITRE 1: _Un autre monde_

Une forte odeur de soupe brûlée flottait dans l'air de la petite auberge. Le cuisinier avait oublié de retirer le potage de la veille de sur le feu, résultat: la vieille baraque empestait autant que son propriétaire.

Dans une chambre délabrée du deuxième étage, une jeune femme, étendue sur une couche de paille, respirait difficilement. Sa gorge émettait de bizarres borborygmes et son cerveau tambourinait dans son crâne. Son corps semblait complètement brisé.

Tout à coup, elle émergea brutalement de sa léthargie et ouvrit les yeux, cherchant d'où venait cette peur soudaine qu'elle ressentait. Ses prunelles violettes, affolées, parcouraient frénétiquement la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sa mémoire mit un certain avant de revenir. Elle se souvînt de s'être arrêtée dans une auberge, d'avoir mangé… et beaucoup bu.

Le reste de ses souvenirs étaient aussi fragmentés que sa vie.

Tous ses membres étaient ankylosés, presque pétrifiés. Elle réussit tout de même à tourner la tête et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme d'âge mûr, assez jolie, mais qui lui était complètement inconnue. Celle-ci remarqua le réveil de la jeune femme et approcha une gourde d'eau de sa bouche sèche.

- Boit un peu d'eau fraiche, tu te sentiras un peu mieux ensuite, dit la femme, d'une voix douce.

- M…er..ci, articule faiblement Ophélie.

- N'essaies pas de parler maintenant, ma chérie… Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Aussitôt dit, assitôt fait. L'inconnue lui retira ses vêtements sales et entreprit de lui faire sa toilette. Une fois toute propre, elle lui passa une robe tout à fait convenable et peigna ses longs cheveux noirs. Revigorée par ce traitement, Ophélie tenta de s'asseoir sur sa couche, au prix d'une effroyable migraine.

Soudain, tout devînt clair. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa gorge blanche et la massa. Aucune trace de blessure… Pourtant, la douleur qu'elle ressentait venait bien de quelque part… Elle ne remarqua pas le temps d'arrêt de sa compagne. Ophélie chercha ensuite les traces de sang qu'elle avait imaginé… En vain.

- Tu ne trouveras aucun trace de sang… dit la femme, tristement. J'ai tout nettoyé…

- Je n'ai donc pas rêvé… répondit Ophélie d'une petite voix enrouée.

- Oh non, sinon, je ne serais pas ici, déclara gravement la dame. Je m'appelle Leticia.

- Enchantée, mon nom est Ophélie, répliqua automatiquement la jeune femme en levant les yeux vers cette charmante inconnue.

C'est à cet instant qu'un infime détail la frappa de plein fouet. Ce regard vert… Le regard émeraude de Leticia lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose…

- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS DE MOI! hurla soudainement Ophélie, reconnaissant son assaillante.

- Je t'en prie! Attends! se lamenta Leticia. Je ne te veux aucun mal…

- IL SEMBLAIT EN ÊTRE TOUT AUTREMENT HIER SOIR! continua la belle, en saisissant un chandelier.

- C'était différent… Laisses-moi t'expliquer… reprit la femme d'une voix douce.

- EN QUOI ÉTAIT-CE DIFFÉRENT? HEIN? JE NE POUVAIS PAS ME DÉFENDRE HIER SOIR? C'EST ÇA?, cria-t-elle à nouveau.

- Oh, ça suffit maintenant! répliqua sèchement Leticia. Tu commences à m'énerver! Cesses donc de te comporter comme une poule sans tête et reprends-toi!

- Très bien, reprit Ophélie, légèrement froissée dans son orgueil, mais tenant toujours l'énorme chandelier en fer. Dites ce que vous avez à dire… Et… et on verra ce qu'il en est.

- Si je me fis à ton langage, tu ne viens pas de la rue, se moqua Leticia.

- Je me fiche complètement de ce que vous pensez! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Du calme, ma jolie, reprit Leticia avec le sourire. Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille bien, voilà tout…

- Dans ce cas…merci, répliqua froidement Ophélie.

- Bon, comme les présentations sont déjà faites, nous pouvons donc sauter cette étape, poursuivit la femme. Je serai brève et j'irai droit au but: je suis une vampire.

- Ah! C'est ça… s'esclaffa la belle en levant un sourcil. Essayez encore…

- C'est pourtant la vérité… plaida Leticia.

- Et où sont vos crocs pointus? ricana la jeune femme.

- L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas un vampire ordinaire. Ceux dont on parle dans les histoires ne sont pas tout à fait authentiques, argumenta l'inconnue. Il existe des races bien distinctes dans cette grande famille et le premier humain ayant réellement connu un vampire n'est plus de ce monde, tu dois t'en douter…

- Vous ne pouvez imaginer de tout ce dont je doute, en ce moment, madame, marmonna Ophélie.

- Écoutes, les conteurs se sont basés sur des faits réels, mais au fil du temps, le « vampire » a beaucoup changé, continua Leticia. Plus les siècles passaient, plus les gens exagéraient ou transformaient complètement la réalité. Enfin bref, tout ceci pour te dire que je suis une vampire de la branche des « diurnes »… Mes crocs n'apparaissent que la nuit. Le jour, je suis aussi humaine que toi… Enfin… plus maintenant…

- Comment ça, plus maintenant? s'énerva la jeune femme. Que voulez-vous dire?

- Je suis vraiment désolée Ophélie, mais lorsque je t'ai mordu hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû arrêter subitement de boire ton sang… reprit lamentablement Leticia. En faisant cela, je t'ai transmis le même pouvoir que moi…

- Vous voulez dire que… dit Ophélie en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

- J'en ai bien peur… répondit la femme. Tu es devenue une vampire. Je suis vraiment navrée… Jamais cela ne s'était produit avant hier soir… Lorsque je t'ai mordu, j'ai pu lire dans ton cœur. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a tellement secoué, que même l'animal que je deviens la nuit a été frappé par la stupeur.

- Qu'a…qu'avez-vous vu? bredouilla Ophélie.

- Ta soif de vengeance, ta colère, mais surtout, ton immense chagrin, poursuivit la vampire. Le même que moi… Tu as vécu les même épreuves que moi… Je n'avais jamais croisé une jeune femme ayant les mêmes sentiments que moi dans son cœur. Il faut dire, qu'habituellement, je tue de jeunes jouvencelles, sans aucune expérience… Bref, je t'ai prie pour l'une d'entres elles… à ton apparence… Tu es si jeune.

- Bon, d'accord. Cessons toute cette mascarade! couina Ophélie, dans l'espoir de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Je ne vous crois pas et je ne comprend absolument rien à toutes vos balivernes. Si vous voulez réussir à me convaincre, se dont je doute, trouvez-moi des preuves concrètes.

- J'aime bien les fortes têtes, s'amusa Leticia. Tu me fais penser à moi, lorsque j'étais jeune. Il y a de cela bien longtemps aujourd'hui… Tu es très brillante.

- Des… preuves! grogna Ophélie, toujours armée de son chandelier.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de preuves à te donner le jour, argumenta la femme. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis humaine dans la journée. Je ressens des émotions… et c'est bien là mon plus grand malheur. La seule différence est que je ne vieillis pas, que la maladie ne m'atteind pas et que je suis immortelle. En fait, la seule façon existante de me tuer, est qu'une tierce personne me tranche la tête lorsque je suis humaine. J'aurais mis fin à mes jours il y a bien longtemps, mais je ne peux pas me tuer moi-même… Malheureusement…

- Pratique… ricana Ophélie.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, continua Leticia en faisant abstraction du commentaire de la jeune femme, il y a peut-être un moyen…

Joignant le geste à la parole, Leticia sortit un poignart de sa botte. Ophélie ressera son emprise sur son arme et recula de quelques pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas… s'amusa la femme. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal…encore… Enfin bref…

La vampire saisit la lame tranchante et releva sa manche. Elle fit glisser la pointe acérée sur son avant-bras et aussitôt, une large coupure se mit à saigner abondamment.

- Vous êtes folle… murmura la belle.

- Peut-être, ricana Leticia.

À ces mots, la blessure se referma par elle-même et disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, ne laissant nul trace de son existance sur la peau blanche de la femme. Ophélie ne put se retenir et abaissa son arme de fer. Elle prit le bras de Leticia et l'examina attentivement. Sa curiosité satisfaite, elle recula à nouveau, mais laissa tomber le chandelier sur le sol.

- Comment avez-vous fait? questionna-t-elle stupidement d'une toute petite voix.

- Les blessures superficielles guérissent instantanément, lorsque l'on est un vampire, reprit la femme. J'aurais aussi bien pu me lacérer la gorge et la plaie se serait refermée également, sans laisser aucune égratignures.

Ophélie sentit une faiblesse l'envahir et préféra reprendre sa place sur la couche de paille. Leticia vînt la rejoindre et la jeune femme ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. Elle but docilement l'eau que lui tendait la vampire, tout en analysant la situation.

- Si je suis devenue comme vous, dit soudainement Ophélie, je peux également me blesser…

- Oui, bien sûr… répondit gentilment Leticia. En revanche, le pire reste à venir…

Ophélie n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, ayant déjà saisi le poignard de sa compagne. Elle ferma les yeux et s'entailla la jambe. Elle ressentit une violente brûlure, mais la douleur se volatilisa quelques secondes après. Lorsqu'elle entrouvit un œil, la blessure avait déjà disparue. Il n'y avait que quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol…

- Seigneur… Comment est-ce possible? murmura la belle. Que vais-je devenir?

- Tout dépend de toi, répondit tristement Leticia. Tu peux continuer ton voyage toute seule, sans personne pour te guider dans ta nouvelle vie… Ou bien tu peux voyager avec moi. Je t'apprendrai tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir lorsque le moment sera venu de tuer ta première victime ou sur tes nouveaux dons.

- Tuer? Nouveaux dons? s'étrangla Ophélie. Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un de mes propres mains… Jamais je n'en serai capable…

- C'est ce que je me suis dit la première fois, mais l'envie du sang prend rapidement le dessus. Tu oublies tes sentiments et la soif te gagnes… raconta patiemment la vampire. L'instinct de survie de l'animal qui nous habites prend le contrôle de tout notre corps. Normalement, la dernière puissante émotion qui nous as habitée durant notre vie de mortelle, nous guide vers des victimes bien précises. C'est pour cette raison que je mange uniquement les jolies jeunes filles…

- Hein? Je ne comprend pas…

- L'histoire n'est pas bien compliquée, s'attrista Leticia. J'étais éperduemment amoureuse, à une certaine époque… Et puis, un jour, j'ai surpris mon fiancé à forniquer avec ma meilleure amie. C'était la veille de notre mariage… Elle était beaucoup plus jolie que moi et beaucoup plus riche. Il m'a donc abandonné pour cette chipie. La nuit où j'ai été mordue, je m'étais jurée de faire payer ce genre de voleuse de fiancé… par n'importe quel moyen. Depuis ce jour, je mords toutes celles qui ressemble à ce portrait.

- Qu'es devenu le vampire qui t'as mordu? demanda Ophélie, qui comprenait totalement sa nouvelle camarade.

- Il est resté à mes côtés et est devenu mon mentor… Un grand frère, poursuivit Leticia. Il m'a tout enseigné et un jour, nous nous sommes séparés. Il voulait parcourir le monde et moi, je n'étais pas prête à adandonner mon ancienne patrie.

- C'est une histoire bien triste, répliqua la belle. Je comprend ce que tu as pu ressentir… Vais-je m'en prendre à de jeunes demoiselles également?

- Si je me fis à ce que j'ai lu dans ton cœur, tu as beaucoup plus de rancune envers ton ancien mari… analysa la femme. À mon avis, les jeunes hommes n'ont qu'à bien se tenir!

- Mais c'est terrible! répondit Ophélie, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire devant le joyeux visage de son amie. Bon, j'imagines que je vais devoir faire avec…

- Effectivement, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire contre ça, approuva la vampire.

- Sans blague, il n'y aucun moyen de se défaire de ce maléfice? questionna Ophélie.

- Si je le saurais, tu crois que je me trouverais ici, à discuter avec toi? se moqua Leticia. Je serais morte depuis bien longtemps…

- Quel âge as-tu? Sans vouloir paraître déplacée, s'empressa d'ajouter Ophélie.

- Vu l'âge que j'ai… Ce n'est plus déplacé depuis longtemps! ricana la femme. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai 213 ans… Trente, lorsque j'ai été mordue.

- Seigneur! jura la jeune femme en sursautant. Mais tu as pratiquement vu naître le monde!

- N'exagères pas tout de même, plaisanta Leticia. Le monde existait et se portait très bien avant que tu ne vois le jour!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… s'excusa Ophélie. Mais cette époque semble si lointaine et si préhistorique… Du point de vue de notre siècle, bien sûr…

- Bien sûr… se moqua la femme. Je ne suis tout de même pas la fille du Père, mais bon… Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Le monde a bien changé depuis…

- Très bien… et maintenant, que fait-on? lança la belle, tout en se relevant. Je commences à avoir faim… Mais pas encore pour du sang…

- Nous avons des réactions humaines, le jour, tu te souviens? répéta Leticia. Descendons dans la salle à manger et commandons un bon repas. Nous discuterons de tes nouveaux pouvoirs, par la même occasion.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'auberge se remplit petit à petit quand vînt l'heure du déjeuner. Plusieurs hommes du village prenaient une pause, ayant commençé leurs besognes à l'aurore, et venait manger et trinquer avec leurs camarades. Attablées à une petite table, loin des regards, deux femmes discutaient à voix basse, tout en ingurgitant leur repas avec appétit.

Malgré le volume de la conversation, les deux nouvelles amies parlaient avec animation. Ophélie semblait sur le point d'exploser, tellement il y avait de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa jolie tête. Leticia la calma et commença par le début.

- Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Tu auras souvent envie de te lancer dans un ravin, mais ne t'en fais pas, je serai là pour toi. En fait, notre vie est plutôt cauchemardesque, puisqu'il faut vivre avec les terribles actes que l'on commet la nuit. Lorsque nous reprenons conscience à l'aurore, un flot indescriptible de sentiment nous envahis. La plupart de temps, ce sont des remords… quoique je connais certains vampires qui n'en ont aucun…

- Tu as déjà fréquenté d'autres vampires? répliqua vivement Ophélie, tout en laissant de côté ses bonnes manières et son beau parler.

- Oh oui, nous sommes plusieurs… Enfin, notre classe n'en compte pas des centaines, mais si tu comptes toutes les sous-catégories… raconta Leticia.

- C'est incroyable… marmonna la belle.

- Hé oh, je t'arrête, reprit durement la vampire. Tu as l'air de prendre tout ceci, plutôt à la légère! C'est n'est pas de la rigolade, Ophélie! Souviens-toi en.

- Je suis désolée Leticia, mais je me sens invincible, déclara la jeune femme. Je suis immortelle et quasiment rien ne peut m'atteindre! Comment ne pas être excitée?

- Lorsque les premiers remords t'envahiront, tu seras beaucoup moins enchantée, répondit froidement. Tu es un animal vorace, une machine à tuer!

Cet autre côté de la médaille ramena la belle sur terre. En fait, à dire vrai, cela lui fit plutôt l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle n'avait songé qu'aux aspects positifs que sa nouvelle situation… Quelle gourde!

- Je… tu as raison… murmura-t-elle. Je m'excuse. Je n'envisageais que les bons côtés…

- Très bien… Je comprend, mais n'oublies pas que notre immortalité a un prix et qu'il n'est pas des plus reluisants, s'adoucit la vampire. Continuons… Je dois t'annoncer un fait qui te fera probablement un plus grand choc encore…

- Après tout ceci, je ne pense pas que… répliqua Ophélie avec un sourire en coin.

- Il existe un autre monde, la coupa Leticia.

- Bien sûr, je suis au courant, répondit Ophélie. Tout le monde le sait…

- Non, non , non… s'énerva la femme. Je ne parle pas du « paradis » ou de « l'enfer »… je parle d'un tout autre monde, coexistant avec celui que tu as toujours connu.

- Euh… que veux-tu dire?

- Dans le langage de ce monde, tu étais une moldue, avant de devenir une vampire, poursuivit Leticia.

- Une quoi? ricana la belle.

- Une moldue… Une personne ne possédant aucun pouvoir magique, acheva la vampire.

- Les gens de ce monde sont-ils des sorciers? plaisanta naïvement Ophélie.

- Oui.

S'ensuivit d'un silence perplexe. Si elle était devenue une vampire, pourquoi les sorciers n'existeraient-ils pas? Ophélie fit signe à son amie de poursuivre.

- En effet, ils sont sorciers et sont probablements presque aussi nombreux que les humains normaux. Ils ont leurs propres lois, leurs propres vies ne communauté… Ils sont comme tu l'étais, mais ils ont des pouvoirs magiques étonnants.

- Comme…?

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer! Il font apparaître et disparaître des choses, ils peuvent faire léviter n'importe quoi et ils possèdent plusieurs sorts de défenses ou d'attaques. Certains peuvent même se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre sans marcher…

- C'est toi qui me fait marcher… s'indigna Ophélie.

- Leur monde est en plein effervescence et un peu plus évolué que celui des moldus. Ils enchaînent découvertes par-dessus découvertes et inventent de nouveaux sorts continuellement!

- Comment peuvent-ils vivrent près de nous, sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive?

- Leurs lois sont strictes et ils ne dévoilent jamais leurs capacités à un moldu. Bien sûr, il est déjà arrivé que certains sorciers se fassent voir, mais les moldus sont si persuadés d'être les seuls à vivre sur cette planète… Pppff… leurs esprits sont si fermés…

- Je te rappelle que je l'ignorais aussi, s'offensa Ophélie.

- Désolée, ma chérie, mais tu ne peux pas nier que c'est vrai… plaida Leticia. Si je t'avais raconté cette histoire avant que tu ne deviennes vampire, tu m'auras probablement fait arrêter! Ou pendre…

La discussion sur le monde des sorciers passionna Ophélie et elle en redemanda encore et encore. Leur conversation se poursuivit autour d'une chope de bière, pendant des heures.

- Les sorciers connaissent notre existence, continua Leticia, mais nous craigne tout de même un peu. Nous n'attaquons jamais un sorcier, mais certains vampires ont déjà confondu les deux races… Cependant, tu peux très bien discuter avec un sorcier d'expérience, sans que celui-ci ne se sauve à toutes jambes! J'en ai déjà croisé quelqu'uns… Mais pour la plupart, ils préfèrent se tenir éloignés de nous…

- Je les comprends un peu, les excusa Ophélie.

Le soleil déclinait tranquillement lorsque Leticia acheva son récit sur les sorciers. Ophélie ignorait encore plusieurs choses sur eux, mais savait l'essentiel. Vînt ensuite la discussion sur ses nouveaux dons…

- Je ne vieillirai jamais? Bon sang… Moi qui espérait avoir quelques rides, un jour… se moqua Ophélie.

- Tu peux bien rire… grogna Leticia. Tu sais déjà comment nous pouvons être tuer… Que nous sommes immortelles… Ah oui… J'ai oublier de te spécifier que nous pouvons nous déplacer à une vitesse vertigineuse!

- C'est pratique! Je pourrais essayer…

- Avec le temps… tu ne maîtriseras pas cette faculté avant d'avoir acquis un peu plus d'expérience, poursuivit la vampire.

- Ce don s'applique-t-il à nous, lorsque nous sommes « humaines »? questionna la belle.

- Oui et nous possédons également une force hors du commun… répondit-t-elle. Certains pouvoirs ne sont pas universels, par-contre… Tu auras sans doute un don que je n'aurai jamais… Dans mon cas, je peux disparaître…

- C'est stupéfiant…lança Ophélie.

Elle avala difficilement et décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Et pour ce qui est… des.. victimes? La nuit va bientôt tombée…

- Tu vas bientôt ressentir la soif de sang… La première fois, tes crocs te feront un peu mal lorsqu'ils pousseront, mais tu t'y habitueras, répliqua calmement Leticia. Nous allons quitter cette auberge dans quelques minutes.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce sera ta première nuit de vampire et tu n'auras probablement aucun contrôle sur tes pulsions. Moi-même, j'ai de la difficulté à ne pas attaquer toutes les jeunes femmes que je croise… Il faut choisir une bonne proie, facile d'accès et sans témoins… Allez, remontons faire nos bagages et disparaissons.

Ophélie laissa quelques pièces sur la table qu'elles occupaient et suivit docilement sa compagne. À peine avait-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle fut envahit par une soif indescriptible…

Dehors, la lune commençait à se lever.

Une étrange lueur brilla dans les prunelles violettes de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle passait délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà, c'est commencé! Ce premier vrai chapitre est fini et la suite relatera de plusieurs meurtres commis par les deux amies… Comprenant également celui de… à vous de lire la suite!

bizouxxx

Fumseck


	3. Vaincre ses démons

****

CHAPITRE 2:_ Vaincre ses démons_

Salut! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre contient des scènes pouvant déplairent au gens n'aimant pas le sexe, ni le sang. Vous êtes aviser. merci.

(ps. j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, donc soyez gentil… c'est la première fois que j'écris des choses pareilles.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La lune, ronde et pleine en cette belle nuit d'été, laissait tranquillement sa place au soleil. Encore timide à cette heure matinal, ses rayons vinrent doucement chatouiller le visage endormi d'une jolie jeune femme, étendue sur un épais tapis de mousse. Sa longue chevelure sombre recouvrait une bonne partie de sa couche de fortune et de petites goutelettes de rosée s'étaient déposées dessus.

À son réveil, Ophélie soupira d'agacement. Elle secoua énergiquement sa tignasse et la noua en un chignon lâche. Elle s'étira et bailla si fortement que le couple de mésanges qui l'observait, s'envola en poussant de petits cris indignés. Elle sourit et regarda tout autour d'elle, cherchant apparamment quelque chose. En constatant qu'elle était toute seule, elle sauta sur ses pieds. Ne ressentant plus les courbatures qu'occasionnaient le sommeil sur le sol dur des forêts depuis bien longtemps, elle se mit vivement à la recherche de sa camarade.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle aperçue une femme qui faisait sa toilette près d'un ruisseau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, elle remarqua une traînée d'eau rouge dans le courant du petit affluent.

- Tu t'es bien gavé, on dirait… grogna Ophélie, en regardant Leticia se débardouiller avec énergie.

- Je déteste lorsque ce genre de chose arrive… marmonna son amie. C'est à croire que depuis le temps, je n'ai toujours pas appris à avaler correctement.

- Je ne suis pas sortit du bois! constata avec amusement la belle jeune femme.

- Tu en as encore pour des décénies, ma chère! s'exclama Leticia en se relevant. Mais on dirait bien que tu t'en sors pas si mal…ajouta-t-elle en regardant le beau visage blanc de sa compagne.

- Un coup de chance, supposa Ophélie en souriant tristement. L'animal qui dort en moi ne sait toujours pas manger avec classe…

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie! répondit Leticia en soupirant. Tu te sens bien? Dernièrement, j'ai remarqué que tu délaissais de plus en plus tes repas nocturnes… Ce n'est pas que je sois contre l'idée de faire moins de carnage, mais cela me surprend tout de même un peu…

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tout cela, répliqua la jeune vampire. C'est derniers temps, lorsque je me retrouve sous ma forme de vampire… je ressens une sorte d'appel de plus en plus fort. Comme si quelque chose m'obsédait violemment. Mes proies deviennent moins intéressantes, pas que je m'en plaigne au moment où je te parle, mais…

- Je comprends, la coupa Leticia. Que ressens-tu en ce moment?

- Un malaise… Le chagrin qui m'habitait depuis ces dix dernière années s'était estompé, mais il semble qu'il revienne en force lorsque je suis sous mon aspect d'humaine, reprit Ophélie.

- Je vois, souffla son amie. Sais-tu que l'on se trouve tout près de Paris, en ce moment? Ces dernières années, nous nous sommes contentées de vivre de village en village… mais nos escapades nous on rapproché de plus en plus de cette ville.

Ophélie marqua une pause. Sous sa forme humaine, ses sentiments avaient beaucoup changé durant cette dernière décénie. Son cœur s'était cicatrisé, mais peut-être que celui du vampire ne l'était pas complètement?

- C'est une possibilité à envisager, avoua Leticia. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous étions deux entités différentes dans un même corps… Les vampires ont des émotions beaucoup plus violentes et sont souvent très rancuniers. Faudra faire gaffe… La prochaine nuit pourrait bien nous conduire directement dans les rues de Paris, en plein chez ton ex mari…

- Saloperies! s'étrangla la belle. Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là…

- Vraiment? questionna Leticia en levant un sourcil.

- En vérité, non… déclara Ophélie, mais disons que ce n'est pas lui ma priorité… J'essaie réellement de l'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas…

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne l'oublieras jamais… Les mortels ont la chance de pouvoir oublier ces choses-là à leur mort… Mais toi, en tant qu'immortelle… c'est peine perdue. La blessure restera toujours là.

- Leticia? demanda nerveusement la jeune femme.

- Hmmm?

- Le problème… c'est que je ressens toujours cette envie de me venger de lui… Le vampire en moi doit ressentir cette émotion beaucoup plus que moi…

- C'est probable…

- Alors… Jacques vient de signer son arrêt de mort.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cette nuit-là, lorsque la lune prit place dans la voûte céleste, Ophélie et Leticia se trouvait déjà devant la maison close la plus fréquentée de la ville de Paris. Camouflée derrière plusieurs gros arbres touffus, la vieille bâtisse laissait filtrer une musique endiablée et des rires tonitruants. Parées de leurs plus beaux atours, les deux amies pénétrèrent avec assurance dans ce lieu maudit par l'Église.

Le vacarme était si puissant et la maison si bondée, que personne ne remarqua les deux nouvelles venues. Une multitude des femmes de tous âges forniquaient dans tous les coins avec la pire vermine qui puisse exister: des hommes influents.

Banquiers, avocats, médecins ou politiciens se retrouvaient quotidiennement dans ce bordel, afin de satisfaire leurs plus bas instincts avec des femmes pour qui l'argent était plus important que l'estime de soi. La grande majorité de ses hommes était marié, mais leurs épouses de porcelaine ne servaient bien souvent qu'à leur donner des héritiers de bonne lignée. Les unions d'amour étaient très rares… Exactement comme l'avait constaté Ophélie à l'époque.

Les deux vampires auraient probablement été choquées de se retrouver dans un tel endroit si le soleil avait été haut dans le ciel, mais les bêtes sauvages qu'elles devenaient la nuit n'en avait absolument rien à foutre. Attirées par le sang frais et facile d'accès, les comparses se séparèrent et cherchèrent rapidement une nouvelle proie.

Leticia fut la première à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait avidement. Dans un coin sombre du deuxième étage, elle débusqua une jeune femme endormie dans un fauteuil, complètement ivre. Tout autour d'elle, de nombreuses de ses collègues s'envoyaient en l'air sans auncune gène avec un ou plusieurs mâles. La vampire la prit délicatement par la main, retenant son envie de croquer dans ce joli poignet aux petites veines bleues prononcées, et la traîna dans une chambre vide. Elle tira le verrou et poussa sa victime sur le matelas de paille que contenait la pièce. Celle-ci tomba mollement sur la couche, sans se réveiller.

Au fil des années, la bête avait découvert le plaisir de s'amuser avec ses proies, avant de les déguster. Elle ne ressentait plus uniquement de la colère lorsqu'elle voyait une belle jeune femme… Elle ressentait également du désir. Le désir de la torturer avec lenteur.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle calma volontairement ses envies meurtrières, pour s'adonner à son petit jeu sadique.

D'un seul geste, la vampire arracha le peu de tissus qui recouvrait sa victime et admira les splendides formes de celle-ci. Pas étonnant que la plupart des hommes mettaient de côté leur propre femme pour ce genre de nymphette! Leticia n'était pas attirée par les femmes au sens exact du terme, mais elle reconnaissait ouvertement que la physionomie d'une femme était beaucoup plus jolie que celle d'un homme. Toutes ces courbes, toute cette délicatesse… Elle n'avait pas fréquenté d'homme depuis quelques mois, mais se satisferait volontier de cette demoiselle-ci.

La jeune putain dormait profondemment, mais pour ne courir le risque qu'elle se réveille et alerte toute la maisonnée avec ses cris, Leticia planta directement ses crocs dans sa gorge dénudée. Elle avala assez de sang pour seulement qu'affaiblir sa victime et s'arracha soudainement de cette étreinte avec brutalité. Elle laissa la pauvre femme dans un état de semi-coma, avant de s'attaquer à sa poitrine plantureuse.

La vampire fit doucement glisser sa langue sur les mamelons durcis de la pute et en mordit un à l'extrémité. Quelques goutellettes de sang chaud perlèrent sur sa peau satinée et Leticia le récolta avidement. Elle recommença le même manège sur le second sein, mais ne put s'empêcher de croquer un peu plus fort cette fois. La proie sembla laisser filtrer un râle de plaisir, ce qui excita davantage la bête. Elle remonta à ses lèvres rouges et les embrassa violemment. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans sa langue et suçèrent avec ferveur le liquide qui s'en échappa.

Le baiser se prolongea durant quelques minutes et pendant ce temps, les doigts glaçés de Leticia s'attaquèrent au ventre de la putain. Elle lui lacéra entièrement, tout en s'arrêta toutes les dix secondes pour le caresser… répendant ainsi davantage d'hémoglobine dans la couche. Ses lèvres quittèrent finalement celles de la jeune femme, pour aller se nicher à nouveau dans son cou, puis de plus en plus bas… Jusqu'à atteindre la toison brune qui recouvrait son vagin. Prise d'une violente rage, elle laboura cette fragile partie de l'anatomie féminine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, la vampire croqua complètement dans la giculaire du cou, faisant ainsi couler une marre de sang sur les draps. Dans un violent sursaut, la victime s'effondra, privée de sa vie et au bout de son sang.

Sa propre extase atteingnit son paroxysme à cette minute, lorsqu'elle acheva cette putain…

…qui ressemblait tellement à la meilleure amie qu'elle avait eu… deux siècles plus tôt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enjambant et contournant les corps qui se pressaient dans tous les coins, Ophélie se laissait guider par son instinct. La force surnaturelle qui l'avait attirée dans ce bordel devait avoir une origine…

Cela faisant maintenant dix minutes que Leticia l'avait quitté et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la victime de son choix. Elle devait faire vite, car la soif la rendait de plus en plus agressive et bientôt, elle sauterait sur la première putain qu'elle verrait… et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Du temps de sa vie mortelle, ses goûts avaient toujours été raffinés… Il n'en était pas autrement dans le choix de ses proies, lorsqu'elle était une vampire.

Grâce à ses facultés vampiriques uniques, elle repérait toujours les beaux jeunes hommes distingués dans les foules: son repas favori. Elle les attirait avec ses nombreux charmes, ce qui n'était pas très difficile vu sa grande beauté naturelle. Quelques clignements de cils et un léger mouvement du bassin les précipitaient tous dans ses filets.

Cette situation semblait convenir autant à son côté vampire, qu'à son côté humain, car depuis son départ de Paris, elle n'avait fréquenté aucun homme… mis à part des proies. Elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin, ni le désir, lorsqu'elle était sous son aspect humain.

Nul ne pourrait lui faire oublier le profond chagrin qu'elle avait vécu.

Enfin… aucun homme dans ce siècle-ci du moins…

Soudain, elle perçut une étrange vibration émanant de toutes les fibres de son propre corps. Elle sut qu'elle avait finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'insistance.

Elle poussa violemment la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait et aussitôt, une puissante vague de colère et de haine (agrémentée par un léger soupçon de chagrin orageux) l'envahit complètement. Tout au fond de la petite chambre se trouvait un couple, apparemment en train de copuler sauvagement, sur une couche aux draps blancs. Prise d'une rage incontrôlable, elle aggripa la catin par les cheveux et la rejeta brutalement vers l'arrière. Trop ivre pour remarquer quoi que se soit, l'homme n'émit qu'un petit son indigné, comprenant soudainement qu'il était privé de sa jouissance.

Ophélie se mit en appétit en perforant le cou de la pute. Avant de la laisser retomber mollement sur le sol, elle donna un baiser à l'endroit où elle avait enfoncer ses crocs et, instantannément, la blessure disparue… ne laissant que les nombreuses coulisses de sang que la vampire avait laisser s'échapper de sa bouche.

Cette petite particuliarité des vampires étaient, somme toute, une assez bonne chose pour leur survie. De cette façon, les humains ne songeaient pas que les cadavres qu'ils retrouvaient fréquemment dans les endroits sombres, avaient été tués par des vampires. Bien sûr, les mortels ne croyaient pas vraiment en ces « légendes folkloriques », mais parfois, il suffisait d'un seul illuminé pour en faire paniquer une dizaine.

Seul, un homme peut occasionnellement se montrer intelligent, mais en foule, nous sommes stupides.

Leticia lui avait raconté une histoire concernant ce genre d'événement. Dans un village, situé beaucoup plus au nord, un vampire de la famille des nocturnes s'était amusé à semer des cadavres un peu partout, ne prenant pas le soin d'effacer ses traces. La nouvelle d'une bête fou furieuse qui tuait les pauvres gens avait rapidement fait le tour de toutes les chaumières! Résultat… Encouragée par quelques vieilles folles, la population s'était mise à la rechercher de ce malade. Le vampire en question avait été pris en flagrant délit et condamner au bûcher. Mais quelle surprise lorsque les villageois avait constaté que cet « homme » ne brûlait pas…

Le côté positif de cette histoire est que le vampire avait réussi à s'échapper… Malheureusement, depuis ce temps, tous les autres vampires doivent redoubler de prudence lorsqu'ils veulent manger: on ne sait jamais où peut se cacher un de ces cinglés d'humains, prêt à faire pendre tout ce qui n'est pas normal à ses yeux… Une femme possédant un chat noir ou un homme ayant une infirmité…

Bref, tous ceux qui n'entrent pas dans le moule…

Ce qui n'a jamais vraiment évolué depuis… Enfin bref!

Dans plusieurs villages où s'étaient arrêtés les deux compagnes, de nombreuses offres de récompense avaient été offertes, à celui ou celle qui coincerait l'auteur de tous les meutres dont ils avaient bénificié durant les derniers jours… Derniers jours pendant lesquels les deux vampires avaient fait un véritable festin, avant de changé rapidement de lieu de résidence ni vues ni connues.

Ce fut à toute cette histoire que songea la bête avant de se tourner vers l'homme, nu, étendu sur le lit. Ses crocs se rétractèrent, alors qu'elle laissait finalement choire la catin sur le sol en bois sale, et elle s'avança doucement vers sa nouvelle proie… si chèrement attendue.

- Où est Victoria? grogna l'homme en reprenant tranquillement conscience.

- Je suis venue pour la remplacer, répondit Ophélie d'une voix glaciale.

- Parfait, répliqua l'homme d'une voix gourmande. J'aurai droit à deux putes pour le prix d'une seule… Viens par là…

Ophélie pris place docilement sur la couche et détacha son corset à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'homme cligna des yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Jolie marchandise, dit-il en lui pinçant un mamelon. Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre..ajouta-t-il en la saisissant par les hanches et en l'attirant vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne verrions-nous pas ce que _vous_ avez dans le ventre, cher monsieur, sussura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté là, ricana-t-il. Tu en redemanderas…

- Je ne crois pas, non… murmura Ophélie, sans que l'homme ne puisse l'entendre.

Brutalement, elle enfourcha sa proie et saisit sa verge à deux mains. L'homme gémit d'une voix rauque et lui malaxa la poitrine, sans aucune douceur. Cette rudesse enragea la bête et elle se fit beaucoup moins douce par la suite. Ses crocs réapparurent progressivement, alors qu'elle l'embrassait sauvagement. Ophélie était tellement discrète lorsqu'elle plantait ses dents dans ses proies, que la plupart ne remarquait rien… jusqu'à ce qu'elles manquent d'air.

C'était une qualité que la majorité des vampires ne possédaient pas. Cette faculté la rendait beaucoup plus sournoise dans ses attaques, puisque ses victimes ne s'aperçevaient pas lorsqu'elle leur broyait les lèvres… comme c'était le cas présentement.

L'homme ne sembla pas se préoccuper des petits filets de sang rouge qui perlaient aux coins de sa bouche, puisqu'il se sentait envoûté par cette femme aux charmes si sauvages. Soudain, il ne put se contenir davantage et lui arracha sa robe, qu'il jeta plus loin. Il la saisit par la taille et l'empala jusqu'au tréfond de son ventre blanc. La belle poussa un cri perçant et ondula naturellement du bassin, pendant qu'il lui massait le postérieur d'une main et les seins de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la catin sembla atteindre l'orgasme lorsqu'elle fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. Lui-même était sur le point de jouir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, quand soudainement, Ophélie roula sur le côté, lui coupant toute sensation.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, nom de dieu? maugréa-t-il.

- Je te réserve une petite surprise… répondit-elle, pendant que sa bouche descendait vers son organe dressé.

L'homme ferma les yeux de délice et savoura cette caresse si rare. Alors qu'il sentait la langue de la jeune femme parcourir sa verge avec insistance, il sentit qu'on le retenait fermement par la poignet. Il entrouvit un œil, pour s'apercevoir que c'était la putain qui le maintenait ainsi… avec une force surhumaine.

- J'aime bien ton côté sauvage, ma belle, mais pourrais-tu me lâcher? dit-il d'une voix aimable.

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher mon plaisir en te voyant t'éclipser, répondit-elle d'une voix caverneuse. Je te relâcherai, lorsque j'aurai terminé… M'as-tu bien comprise…Jacques?

- Comment diable sais-tu mon nom? paniqua l'homme en relevant la tête.

- Je ne serais pas une bonne épouse, si j'en venais à oublier le nom de mon propre mari, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

- Quoi…

Ophélie releva la tête et lui sourit. Jacques crut avoir une attaque lorsqu'il reconnut le regard violet de la jeune femme. Certain qu'elle n'existait plus depuis longtemps, il avait, jadis, fait inculper son domestique James pour meurtre. C'était beaucoup plus radical que agression sexuelle! Et puis, la « victime » avait disparu, donc… C'était plus simple de la faire déclarer morte. Il avait monté l'affaire dans ses moindres détails et le serviteur noir avait été pendu, quelques jours après le départ de sa jeune femme. Il avait donc pu, légalement, se remarier et assurer à sa descendance une vie prospère. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'était montré trop faible ce jour-là et qu'il aurait dû la tuer réellement…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir lui nuire.

- Que veux-tu? dit-il dûrement. Tu sais que tu n'as aucun droit sur ma fortune, ni sur les biens qui nous ont appartenus autrefois… Et que fais-tu dans ce bordel? J'y viens régulièrement et je ne t'y ai jamais vu…

- J'y suis venue exprès pour toi, répondit l'animal d'une voix doucereuse. Et puis je ne veux rien, mis à part une seule chose…

- Mon corps à ce qu'il semble… répliqua Jacques sarcastiquement.

- Je veux te détruire, voilà tout, reprit Ophélie en serrant davantage les poignets de sa proie. Je vais t'anéantir, tout comme tu m'as anéantie. Seulement, à une petite différence près…

- Laquelle? cingla son ex époux.

- Je ne te laisserai pas en vie, acheva-t-elle.

Jacques dut réprimer une envie de sourire. Pour qui se prenait-elle? Cette petite trainée était complètement cinglée! Quoique en ce moment, elle était en position dominante…

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? tenta Jacques pour gagner du temps.

- Comme ceci… déclara cruellement la bête.

L'animal reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, mais ses crocs refirent surface. Jacques poussa un affreux cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les dents affilées de sa femme glisser sur son membre. Il tenta vainement de se sortir de l'emprise de la jeune femme, mais ne fit qu'aggraver son cas. Ophélie planta plus durement ses crocs dans la partie fragile et un flot continu de sang s'en échappa, recouvrant entièrement la couche en quelques secondes.

Jacques perdit conscience, mais Ophélie insista pour qu'il assiste au reste du spectacle. Elle lui laboura entièrement le corps de ses ongles et lècha le sang avec délectation. L'homme marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles et se sentait de plus en plus faible. À force de lui serrer les poignets, Ophélie finit par lui broyer tous les os. La douleur était si insupportable que Jacques perdit à nouveau conscience, mais cette fois-ci, la bête n'en avait que faire!

Complètement déchaînée par cette vengeance si longtemps attendue, la vampire le vida de son sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule goutte. Lorsqu'il retrouva un semblant de calme, l'animal se revêtit et se dirigea calmement vers la porte de la chambre. Le pièce était dans un état sordide et ceux qui enquêteraient sur cette mort ne trouveraient absolument aucune trace de morsure qui pourrait éveiller leurs soupçons… Seulement quelques centaines de lacérations.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son passé, une dernière fois…

- Adieu Jacques, dit-elle cruellement. Je pourrai enfin pousuivre mon chemin en paix et la pauvre humaine que je suis le jour s'en trouvera réconfortée, j'en suis sûre.

La bête ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité, lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte… laissant derrière elle le cadavre de son ex époux, complètement déséché.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Agitée par de puissants sanglots, une jeune femme gisait dans l'herbe fraîche d'une forêt, loin des regards. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle martelait la terre de ses petits poings, provoquant ainsi de légères secousses sismiques dans un rayons de vingt mètres.

Leticia se réveilla dans un bosquet, non loin de son amie rongé par le désespoir. Malgré les nausées qu'elle ressentie en se levant, elle courut du mieux qu'elle put jusqu'à Ophélie, la souleva de terre et l'entoura de ses bras forts. Elle tenta vainement de la calmer, mais sa gorge serrée ne lui permettait pas de prononcées des paroles ayant un sens.

Depuis près de 250 ans, Leticia tuait pour se nourrir et au petit matin, elle réussissait tant bien que mal à refouler les carnages qu'elle créait au plus profond d'elle-même. Bien sûr, elle n'y parvenait jamais complètement, mais justifiait ses nombreux remords, en se disant que ce n'était pas elle qui tuait tous ses pauvres gens… mais le vampire qui sommeillait en elle, à la lueur du jour.

Ne faisant partie de ce cercle vicieux que depuis une décénie, Ophélie n'avait pas encore réussi à entourer son cœur d'une armure. Elle pleurait chaque victime, mais cette fois-ci, l'animal s'en était pris à une personne qui avait compté pour elle… Malgré sa haine pour cette homme, elle n'avait jamais souhaité _réellement_ sa mort. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du vampire…

Leticia comprenait exactement ce que ressentait sa meilleure amie, ayant vécu des événements similaires dans le passé. Son fiancé et sa maîtresse avaient, eux aussi, goûtés à la souffrance que laissaient ses crocs… Elle ne s'en était jamais totalement remise et elle regardant son amie ainsi dévastée, toutes les émotions qu'elles avaient tentées d'oublier avait refait surface.

- Je souhaiterais ne plus jamais me réveiller…hoqueta finalement Ophélie en levant ses yeux violets vers Leticia.

- Tu ne dors jamais vraiment, tu sais… essaya de plaisanter celle-ci. Il n'y a qu'un bref moment d'inconscience entre le moment où tu es vampire et…

- Je n'était pas au courant…, la coupa sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

- Eh oh, ne te venge pas sur moi, veux-tu? s'offensa légèrement Leticia. Je voulais simplement te changer les idées…

- Excuse-moi, gémit la belle. Je sais… Mais je suis incapable d'oublier le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'a reconnu… et que je l'ai attaqué…

- Je comprend… répondit son amie. J'ai déjà vécu un truc semblable…

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, rappela Ophélie en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Leticia. C'était si…violent… si sauvage… Je lui ai lacéré le…

- Je t'en pris, épargnes-moi les détails, la coupa sèchement celle-ci. J'ai moi-même beaucoup de mal à m'enlever de la tête toutes les horribles choses que j'ai fait, durant ces 200 dernières années, donc… s'il-te-plaît…

- Je n'en peux plus, Leti…murmura Ophélie. Je ne peux plus vivre comme cela…

- Que puis-je y faire? s'exclama son amie. Je suis condamnée à vivre cette existance depuis deux siècles, alors… Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu es tout de même nouvelle dans le domaine…

- Je sais tout cela, reprit la belle. Mais, à nous deux, nous pourrions y changer quelque chose, non?

- Je ne te suis pas là… répondit Leti en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est pourtant simple: nous devons trouver le moyen de nous guérir de cette infirmité… répliqua vivement la jeune femme.

- Tu veux dire… pour ne plus être vampire? C'est bien ça? s'amusa la femme mûre. Le niveau d'alcool dans le sang de ton ex devait être bien élevé… Désolée…, ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'expression sévère de son amie. Enfin bref, ce que je veux réellement dire c'est que…

- Je suis folle, d'accord…approuva Ophélie. Mais n'as-tu jamais souhaité te débarrasser de cet horrible problème?

- Oh non! s'extasia sarcastiquement Leticia. Je n'y avais pas pensé… Voyons! Quelle question stupide! J'y songe à chaque minute de ma longue et triste vie, bordel!

- Donc, tu ne verrais aucun inconvénient à me suivre dans mon projet, n'est-ce pas? questionna inutilement son amie.

- Tu sais bien que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, s'adoucit la vampire. Ton amitié est ce que je possède de plus précieux…

- C'est la même chose pour moi, tu le sais bien, reprit la belle. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux plus tolérer notre état! Nous devons faire quelque chose! Peut-être y a-t-il un remède contre cette anomalie et que nous ignorons son existence? En fait, il est probable qu'aucun vampire n'ait jamais vraiment cherché une solution…

- C'est fort probable… poursuivit Leticia, puisqu'il n'y en a aucun.

- C'est justement le genre d'attitude que tu dois éviter! Soyons positives! lança Ophélie. Rien n'est impossible! Il y a dix ans, tu m'aurais raconter que des sorciers se baladaient un peu partout et que tu étais une vampire… et je ne t'aurais pas cru!

- Mouais… Je suppose.. que nous… pouvons essayer…répondit sceptiquement sa camarade. Mais par où commencer?

- Utilisons nos facultés pour le bien, cette fois, débuta Ophélie. Notre rapidité surhumaine nous permettra de voyager partout sur cette Terre et puis nous essayerons d'entrer en contact avec beaucoup d'autres vampires et puis…

- Tu vois un peu trop grand là…non? la coupa Leticia, en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est la première fois en dix ans que j'aperçois un peu d'espoir, donc, tais-toi! répliqua Ophélie en souriant. Quittons cette ville et tentons le tout pour le tout!

- Ouais et puis, c'est pas comme si nous étions pressées par le temps, grogna son amie.

- Effectivement ma chère, se moqua la belle, nous avons l'éternité devant nous!

Ophélie sentit sa meilleure amie s'adoucir et finir par flancher. Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, se leva et ramassa ses quelques affaires qui trainaient sur le sol.

Les deux amies se mirent finalement en route, dans l'espoir fou de troquer leurs misérables vies d'immortelles…

… pour une simple vie de mortelle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bon, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour les deux premiers chapitres…mais je m'essaie quand même pour un prochain chapitre où les deux vampires se retrouvent dans nos années et avec nos petits persos préférés! Svp, aidez-moi… laissez moi un tit message! J'espère que vous avez aimé celui la…

bizoux fumseck


End file.
